Hitler
Bio During the downfall of Berlin near the end of World War II, in Hitler's secret bunker, the fuhrer attempted to blow his brains out. However, when he finally pulled the trigger, the shot somehow managed to literally blow der Fuhrer's entire brain out of his skull. Upon hearing the shot, a Nazi aide named Stefan rushed into the room to see what happened to his beloved leader. He was shocked to see Hitler's corpse lying on the ground, but his precious brain completely intact. Stefan rushed to preserve the brain in a jar of formaldehyde and flee the crumbling city with the brain. Unfortunately, Stefan didn't make it far out of the burning city, as his kubelwagen was blown up by American tanks. Thankfully, his precious cargo managed to survive the blast and was taken into American possession. Upon discovering the anonymous brain, it was taken back to Area 51, where several experiments were performed upon it, as it somehow continued to function properly after being detached from a body. Finally, scientists managed to attach the brain to a robotic body, and the brain was able to control the body fairly well. After the experiment was proven to be a success, the brain was put into stasis and stored in Warehouse 51, right next to the Ark of the Covenant. Now that Hitler's brain was put into a stasis, the Ark began to put the brain into overdrive, causing him to remember the Reichstag fire, coming to power, the rally at Nuremberg, all things reminding him that der Fuhrer isn't someone one stuffs into a box and forgets. Adolf Hitler refuses to be kept in storage. Adolph Elizabeth Hitler was breaking out. The brain was back on. Hitler burst out of his storage container with his newly found super strength, due to his robotic body. Alarms were set off and soldiers swarmed the warehouse, commanding the robot to keep still and don't pull any thing. You foolz! You zink you glorified sekurity guards kan order me, Adolf Elizabeth Hitler, to poot down mein arms!?! The guards were dispatched easily with Hitler's robot arm arsenal, minigun and sword included. After the encounter with the guards, der Fuhrer realized that he needed proper garments. Luckily, with his new enhanced senses, Hitler discovered that his clothes from the old bunker in Germany were being stored in the warehouse after it was discovered by the Americans. He regained his medals, his hat, his iron cross, and his cloak. Now he was ready. Just before Adolf was able to exit the warehouse and get out of this accursed American military base, he tripped over a box, breaking it open and revealing its contents, not completely used to movement in his new robot body. The contents of the box was a sort of window looking object, almost like a porthole, with only a swirling light in the center. The porthole started to move, vibrating faster and faster. Soon, a blinding light was emitted from the porthole, causing Hitler's visual sensors to overload for a moment. After Hitler's sensors were back online, a small, white equine with a purple mane and three diamonds on each of its flanks appeared. To der Fuhrer's great surprise, the small equine began to speak. "Where in the name of Celestia am I?! I was just brushing up on some things in my boutique and now I've wound up in this dreary place!" She looked up at him, at first a little shocked, but was able to get past it. "Um...excuse me good sir, but do you know a way out of this place?" If Hitler had eyes, they'd be twinkling. Aaaaaaaand noooooooooow iiiiiiiiiiiiiit's... "Follow me, mein little pony." SPRINGTIIIIIIIIIIIME FOR HITLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER AND GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DEUTSCHLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND IS HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AND GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Quotes *"I'm like zome zort of gott damn uber man" *"I vood say dat a BAN ees a much more fiiiiiiiting puniiiiiiiishment!" *"YOU HAFF LOST YOUR MAN KARD UND ALL RESPECT I MAY HAFF EVER HELD FOR YOU!!!" *"You're more racist than me you sick bastard!" *"Ayn Rand ist ze best person ever." *"Hold on a second, I've got a big empire. Lots of buttons to push." *"That scrawny little glasses-wearing pencil-necked jerk! (In reference to Gandhi)" *"It's like taking candy from a bearded, freakish baby." *"Neon, explain to me what a 69 is." *"You just made me throw the comb that comes with my pony across the room. God dammit." *"Capslock has infected my mouth ..." *"You people make me sick sometimes" * "Yeah I don't have a cellphone" - Tandy "What are you, AMISH?" - Hitler "I love PornHubs marketing" Links http://adolf3lizabethhitler.deviantart.com/ http://steamcommunity.com/id/76561198006306406 http://www.youtube.com/user/AdolfElizab3thHitler?feature=mhee http://adolfehitler.tumblr.com/ Category:Members Category:Club 34 Members Category:Bronies Category:Pirates Category:Mannered Merc